


lets go for a walk. or something like that

by Anonymous



Series: what if we were both cat/dog boy's and we held hands [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Other, a little aftercare, benrey bullshittery, benrey dick transformation moments, catboy benrey, dogboy gordon, general anxiety, he/ they pronouns for benrey, idk if thats exhibitionism or not, knot cock, they fuck in the woods, vague predator/prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benrey and Gordon are tired of having to stay inside, so they go out for a walk and have some fun with it!
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: what if we were both cat/dog boy's and we held hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088162
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: anonymous





	lets go for a walk. or something like that

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Another one of these! Honestly this is really fun and easy to write for me so I'm happy about that. I have one more fic in this series planned out but idk if i'll actually get to it. and Wow? this first chapter is really long lol? the second one i have a solid idea for that Im going to really enjoy writing it out but it'll most likely be shorter
> 
> Again, im reiterating this though. Freaks DNI you aren't wanted here. Don't send this to anyone who dosent want to see it and DON'T fucking send it to the rtvs crew. thank u and I hope u enjoy!

To say that Gordon had grown a little stir-crazy from the solid _week_ now that he'd spent inside would have been a complete understatement. He was _absolutely_ losing it over not being able to leave their apartment just to fucking- go outside every once in a while. 

He'd already been a homebody in the first place, so he'd figured the isolation, plus Benrey, wouldn't have been so bad. But now he missed fucking going to places like the _gas station_ just because he could. Now, if he wanted a shitty icee or a bag of candy, he had to call Darnold up to go drop it off by their door for him, and even then, it was usually half-melted by the time he finally got it. He missed being able to go out and actually see people. And because of the catboy disease or whatever- it was an airborne thing they figured out; since he'd got it from Benrey just by proximity and long-term exposure, so he couldn't even meet up with the Science Team. 

The loneliness was what'd initially led him to calling them up for daily voice-chats. Everyone already knew of his and Benrey's current affliction, but when they'd finally pressed for pictures, he'd immediately become the laughing stock of the call, one he'd left soon after. It didn't stop him from calling them all up again the next day though. Because the unwanted side-effect of talking to everyone was that his brain was shouting ' _people_!' in an enthusiastic voice at him the whole time. Which, yes, they were all people, but his tail did _not_ need to wag so hard over just talking to his friends over the phone. 

Benrey had tried needling him over how giddy he seemed to get during the calls. But after Gordon had brought up how they'd chased after the reflection from the sun bouncing off his phone, they immediately switched into denial mode and stalked from the room. 

Gordon could tell being cooped up was getting to Benrey as well though. He'd consistently stare out their small kitchen window, watching the passerby's on the sidewalk down below with wide, eager eyes. And Gordon couldn't blame them; they'd had to stay inside for even longer than he had, and despite how wrapped up in videogames they seemed to get, the lockdown was definitely wearing on them. 

And unfortunately, Gordon found himself getting snappier with Benrey as the days wore on, his lips curling at the slightest provocation. And Benrey was getting more abrasive, too, having slunk back into their antagonistic guard persona at his agitation. It didn't stop either of them from curling up to sleep in the same bed each night, but the tension was practically a physical weight on them both at this point. 

It wasn't till Benrey brought up the idea of just _leaving_ that some of that stress was alleviated. 

"What?" Gordon asked, lifting his chin from where it'd been resting on Benrey's shoulder as they played on the switch. 

"I mean, we could uh, just, go out at night-time." 

"There are still people out at night," Gordon said dismissively, "Plus, our apartment has security cameras in the halls; they'd see us." 

"Not me," Benrey said nonchalantly as if it wasn't one of the most absurd things to come out of his mouth, "Know how to turn em' off. Easy peasy." 

Gordon blinked, considering it for a longer moment than he should have been, "You can... Get up to them without being seen?" 

Benrey nodded, "Drains my uh, mana, but yeah. Invisibility Minecraft potions bro. Got the secret mods installed." 

"Could we do that tonight?" Gordon asked, hating the way his tail began to wag at the idea. 

Glancing up from the game he was playing, Benrey fixed him with a lopsided grin, "Doggy wanna' go outside? Wanna' go for a walk?" 

A rumbly growl built in Gordon's throat as he glanced away, " _No_. Fuck you. I've seen the way you look out the window; you want out too. Plus, it was _your_ idea!" 

"Yeah, my big ol' brain cooked that idea right up. Compliment me for it, please? Can Benrey get a thank you?" 

Looking back to his partner with a glare, Gordon's growl intermingled with his words as he jabbed a finger into their chest, "It's a common decency man! I'm not thanking you for something we _both_ want." 

Offering him an impassive shrug, Benrey turned their flat stare back to the switch, "Guess we're not gonna' go then. Me and you, staying stuck inside. Or just you. I can just go invisible and walk out by myself." 

Gordon froze as he watched Benrey going gack to playing the videogame. He... He wouldn't _really_ do that, would he? They both desperately wanted to go back outside, and outright refusing to allow them both to do so over 'not being thanked' was absurd! But then again, Gordon had never known Benrey to be anything but. Plus, they were the most bull-headed motherfucker he'd ever met, aside from himself, so it could be a threat they were very willing to go through with. 

He could practically hear the western standoff music playing as the silence between them stretched on. Gordon could _try_ to call their bluff, but it'd probably only make Benrey even more rooted in the idea of getting their way. So Gordon did the only thing he could and gave in with a heavy sigh. 

" _Fine_ ," he rumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Thank you for turning off the security cameras later." 

Benrey's eyes were immediately back on him, his stare betraying nothing, but Gordon could tell from the arrogant tilt to their ears that Benrey was pleased. 

" _Thank you_ ," They drawled, turning their gaze back to the screen and reclining a bit into the couch, "Wasn't so hard, was it? Just a little thanks bro. But uh, yeah, we can head out tonight if you want. Got a spot I wanna' visit." 

Gordon's ears perked up a little at that, "Yeah?" 

"Yep," Benrey said, revealing absolutely nothing and leaving Gordon to drop his head back onto their shoulder and stew in his internal frustrations. 

It was fine. He'd get to go wherever Benrey wanted to take him soon enough anyway. He'd just have to wait a bit. 

Hesitantly, Gordon glanced to their clock on the wall. Two thirty-eight in the afternoon. Just... A few hours. He knew he would be plenty over-excited by the time they _did_ actually go, but for now, he could just watch Benrey on the switch. 

. . . 

The hours couldn't pass fast enough. Gordon was continually risking looks to the clock, which felt as if it was ever unchanging, and internally winding himself up more and more. It'd been so _long_ since he'd actually got to go outside, but the few hours he had to wait till dark felt like they were stretching for eternity. 

Benrey only decided to make it worse by announcing each hour as it passed. They brushed it off as menial remarks since they were playing Animal Crossing after all. But judging from the smug look on their face as they checked every time for his reaction, Benrey knew _exactly_ what they were doing. 

So by the time they sidled off the couch in the direction of their bedroom to put on a jacket and thicker pants, Gordon was practically stepping on their heels, tail wagging the whole time. Benrey didn't seem to mind it too much, a little preoccupied with shoving their tail down into one of their pant-legs. But as soon as Benrey placed their hand onto the doorknob, they threw a lidded glance over their shoulder at him, "Yo, uh, back up please? Please and thank you? You don't have invisibility spells bro. Leave the pro gamer strats to me." 

Reeling in his gut instinct to whine in response, Gordon took a forceful step backward, his ears drooping a little but ever locked with Benrey's own. 

Satisfied with the distance, Benrey turned back around, completely _blinked_ out of _existence_ , opened the door, and left. He did close it behind himself, but Gordon was a little distracted by the fact they'd just _vanished_ to care much about it. 

To be fair, Benrey _had_ said they were going to turn invisible. Gordon had just... Been expecting something else he supposed? Maybe a vague outline of their form or distorted space in place of where they were moving. Not _entirely_ disappearing. 

He was still a physicist after all! Figuring out oddities was part of being that. And his roommate turned partner was an anomaly in a hundred different unexplainable ways that'd probably perplex him for eternity. Shaking his head out, Gordon fidgeted in place before heading to his bedroom to put on some thicker clothes and a hat as well. There were more pressing matters at hand than _why_ Benrey could turn invisible, or spit out colored orbs, or no-clip through objects at will. No, he was focused on _when_ Benrey would get back from disabling the cameras so he could actually get _outside_. 

And there again- that excited whimper slipped past his lips as he adjusted the cap on his head to hide the dog ears there. It- it shouldn't take them too long, should it? Benrey'd already been gone a few minutes, and they'd said before that they knew how to turn the cameras off, so it should be a short time before they came back, right? Given, Gordon didn't know how complicated it was to disable some cameras, but for his own convenience, he was imaging it was a simple task. So what was taking them so _long_? 

Shuffling from his room with his dog features safely concealed, Gordon set to pacing the floor as he waited. He wasn't usually one to do so, but the movement felt right. Letting out excess energy as he worried himself over what was probably nothing. 

Because what if Benrey had bumped into someone and got caught? Gordon would never know. Benrey would never come back, and he couldn't go out and find them because he was still a fucking _dogboy_ and- 

The door clicked back open. Straightaway, Gordon bolted over to where Benrey was standing. Wapping them up in his arms, he lifted them off their feet and pressed his nose into their chest. 

Only when Benrey started squirming in his grasp, which didn't take long, did Gordon realize that scooping them up as soon as they'd walked back in the door was probably not a polite move on his part. Gingerly setting Benrey back down, Gordon's tail wagged sheepishly where it was tucked into his pants as he ducked his head a bit, "Sorry, I uh... Yeah. Can we go?" 

Benrey huffed, "You can't just pick me up bro. Not cool. But yeah, got... Cameras disabled. Good to go." 

Gordon could hardly contain his excitement as he pressed a quick kiss to Benrey's cheek and padded past them and toward the building's exit. From the high sound of sweet voice that followed him as he went, Gordon could tell Benrey was happy as well. 

Finally exiting the building though, Gordon took everything with fresh eyes. His hearing was muffled from beneath the hat, but it felt like more of a blessing than anything. Everything outside was _extremely_ overwhelming in the best sense of the word to his new senses. He could distinctly hear the roar of the cars whisking past on the nearby road and smell the past few people who'd walked into their apartment building, and there was a faint trace of another dog- a dog. A dog has walked through the parking lot as well. 

Shaking off his train of thought, Gordon glanced over to Benrey, who looked to be experiencing the same level of overstimulation. His pupils were blown out wide in the early-evening darkness, and Gordon could practically see the outline of his ears pressed back against his head. So tentatively, Gordon took Benrey's hand into his own, immediately dragging their gaze to his own. 

"You still want to go? Because we can wait if it's too much-" 

Benrey glared, jerking their head away with a sniff, "No. We're gonna go. Just. Admiring the view bro. Calm down maybe? Take a minute?" 

Rolling his eyes in familiar exasperation, Gordon figured they'd just wait till Benrey was ready. Keeping his hand clasped with theirs, he rocked on his heels, taking in a deep breath to pick out the fainter smells on the air. Since the road was right there, it was hard to separate the twinge of gasoline from everything he could smell, but the more he focused, the more scents he could actually distinguish. The dry grass circling around their apartment, and the poor soil it was growing in. He could pick up the faint trail of a group of teenagers who'd passed by a day before and the tiny creatures nestled in the bushes around their building. The cool asphalt of the parking lot, and, of course, Benrey. 

By the time they tugged on his hand again, Benrey was visibly less anxious, their shoulders having relaxed down and their posture back to its usual confident pose. 

"Dogman done sniffing? Done smelling the place up? Got enough of the trail-" 

Gordon shoved Benrey with the side of his body, "Oh fuck off, don't act like you weren't just freaking out over being outside a few seconds ago." 

Scowling, Benrey lifted their chin obnoxiously, "Huh? Don't know what you're talking about. We got places to be Dogman, gonna' follow or what? Do I gotta bring out a collar for you, huh? Gotta make you heel?" 

Gordon flushed at the infuriating inflection in their voice- not at the idea of a collar. Just because they were acting like an ass again. Instead of snapping though, he just tugged on Benrey's hand, still clasped in his own, so they stumbled a bit. 

But by the look on Benrey's face, they didn't seem to mind all that much. Flashing him a sharp-toothed grin after recovering their footing, Benrey started off down the sidewalk, leaving Gordon to follow along. 

And for a while, he almost forgot the fact that there was an actual destination in Benrey's mind as they walked. Because there were _people_ outside, not that many, but it was invigorating to see people moving about their lives. He had to catch himself more than once from wanting to draw closer to different groups and forcing his tail to still in the leg of his sweatpants. 

He wasn't _usually_ that excitable about just _seeing_ people, so Gordon chalked it up to more extra dog bullshit he was dealing with. 

Eventually, Gordon found them walking the perimeter of a large patch of trees, a concrete sidewalk circling one side and the forest extending out on the other. Benrey came to a sudden pause ahead of him, making Gordon stop just shy of bumping into their backside. Glancing around for other people, Benrey quickly pulled him and Gordon off the trail and into the foliage. 

As they walked further into the trees, Gordon felt his excitement growing and winding up to a tight ball of energy in his chest. Leaves brushed together overhead and sticks cracked underfoot; wind wound near silently through branches, and small animals scuttled over the leaf-strewn ground. Finally though, Benrey stopped, surveying the small clearing around them with shining eyes. 

"Just a patch of woods?" Gordon asked hesitantly, looking around as well, searching for anything in the area that Benrey could be looking for. 

His partner didn't respond and instead looked back to him with a glittering gaze. Before he could even think of moving away, Benrey abruptly shoved him back with a strong push. Falling onto his backside with a yelp, Gordon blinked at Benrey's retreating form between two trees. 

They... They wouldn't just _leave_ him here, so there had to be something else going on. Maybe they were just an asshole for the fun of it. Gordon exhaled sharply as he got back to his feet. He'd seen that mischievous glint in Benrey's before they'd shoved him over; this was a _game_. 

The thought sent a little shiver of exhilaration down Gordon's spine. Reaching around to free his tail from his sweatpants and put his hat into the pocket, Gordon grinned at the prospect of hunting Benrey down through the trees. 

He knew they had some sort of night-vision from the pictures he'd taken of them and sent to the Science team, their eyes reflecting almost a red sheen in the flash. So they'd have the advantage of actually knowing where they were going in the darkness. But he could still smell the fresh scent they'd left behind in their rush to get away, a mix of energy and nerves intermingled with their trail. Gordon didn't know how you could _smell_ nervous energy, but Benrey practically reeked of it. 

Licking his lips, Gordon started off on their trail at a consistent jog. He'd seen how Benrey had bolted off initially, but he doubted they could keep up that pace for long. 

Something in his brain dredged up the memory of cats being ambush predators, giving them short bursts of speed to chase down prey or avoid predators. Which meant Benrey probably wasn't going to be able to avoid him for long if they kept up the frantic pace they were running at, and from the scent of their trail, they hadn't seemed to slow down in the slightest. 

Huffing in another breath, Gordon branched off the trail's main curve to follow the shortcut of where they'd turned to dart off in another direction. 

And, as he'd guessed, it didn't take Gordon long to find what he'd been looking for. The sound of hushed breaths practically echoed through the semi-silence of the trees, making Gordon slow his pace significantly as not to alert Benrey of his presence. He knew Benrey's ears were just as acute as his own, if not more, so he had to be as quiet as possible. Following their thickening scent through the dense bushes, Gordon finally stumbled upon their hiding place. 

Couched beneath the cleft of a large rock, Benrey's golden eyes scanned the opposite direction he was standing in, his black tail puffed out wide and flicking nervously from side to side. He wasn't too far away, but he'd definitely hear him if he sprinted to close the distance. But he only had so much time before they turned around to look the other direction and see him standing there too. 

Making an impulsive decision, Gordon dashed through the space separating, banking on the idea that they'd probably be too surprised to get away fast enough. He almost barked with glee at the startled look on their face as they whirled around to see him crashing through the bushes. 

Almost instantly though, Benrey was back on his feet, lunging out of the way and running head-first through the trees again. Letting out a growl of frustration, Gordon started off after them again. He knew he would be slower; Benrey had a break to recuperate a bit, but it didn't shake the fact that they'd been running like hell earlier, so they were _bound_ to be exhausted. So Gordon let him pull ahead a bit, let them think they had an easy victory. 

As their chase wore on though, he could begin to smell the weariness and desperation pouring off Benrey as he scrambled ahead, feet moving in a blur as they urgently tried to put more distance between them. As they glanced over their shoulder at him though, Gordon charged ahead with a burst of speed he'd been holding back, reveling at how their eyes widened in shock. Practically too easily he caught up with Benrey, who seemed nearly too exhausted to run any longer. 

Barreling into them with a grin, he and Benrey became a tangle of intertwining limbs as they rolled over the mulchy ground. Throwing a hand out to stop their momentum, Gordon straddled across Benrey's waist, feeling their shaking hands slide along the front of his thighs. Their pupils were dilated out all the way in the darkness, leaving only leaving a faint ring of yellow as they looked up at him. 

"Caught you," Gordon rumbled, the gruffness in his tone surprising himself a little, but he went with it as he leaned back on Benrey's stomach, positive they weren't going anywhere now that they were under him, "Fucking _caught_ you man." 

"Yeah- fuck yeah you did. Gonna'- gonna' claim your prize now? Get the kill?" 

Gordon hummed as he acted out thinking that idea over when in reality he was already sporting a half chub just at the _idea_ of claiming Benrey on the ground out here. 

"I suppose," he said after a long moment, grinding a little ways lower back onto Benrey, only pausing when he felt a twitch against his ass. His ears perked up at the interesting turn. Arching an eyebrow at Benrey, he slid backward to slot himself between their thighs instead. 

And low and behold, that _was_ an obvious tent in Benrey's pants. 

Benrey glanced away from him with a rapidly flushing face, "Thought it'd uh, be a fun little treat. Try sum' new, I guess. B- Benrey... Two-point oh. New model just dropped." 

His partners rambling cut off as Gordon cupped their boner still straining in their pants, smiling a little at the pleased grunt they made in response. Yeah, he could work with this. 

Moving his hand along the outline of their dick, Gordon watched, enraptured as Benrey's eyes squeezed shut as they tried not to thrust into his touch, their lower half trembling and their hands balling into fists at their sides. And as fun as it was watching them squirm, he also had a hardon of his own to deal with, and he didn't want to ruin his own pants from coming in them just by the look on Benrey's face. 

Retracting his hand, much to Benrey's chagrin if his tight huff was anything to tell by, Gordon tugged their pants down to their knees, leaving Benrey just in his boxers. Before he could go to remove those as well, Benrey grabbed onto his wrist, forcing Gordon to look him in the eye, "Hey uh, look in my back pocket- the right one in my pants." 

Gordon nodded, scooting back to pull their pants off further, an action that felt _much_ too tender for the charged situation, and reached into the right pocket. Fishing out a small bottle of lube, Gordon's gaze flicked back to Benrey's unabashed smirk. 

"You know, you're one horny fucker." 

"You _like_ it," Benrey hummed, wiggling their hips a bit, reminding him to get going. Struggling out of his own pants and boxers, Gordon shivered at the cold air grazing over his bared skin. Goosebumps pebbling along his forearms and thighs as he worked Benrey's underwear off as well, revealing the dick he'd been feeling up moments before. And from the looks of it, Benrey had taken on some changes down there as well. Textured nubs encircled the base of his twitching dick, pre leaking out the pointed tip and glistening in the low light. Each node on Benrey's dick angled upward in such a way that it had Gordon wondering what they'd feel like _inside_ him. 

"Bro, you're taking too _long_." 

Gordon shook his head clear as he mumbled out a wordless response, popping open the container of lube and getting a good amount onto his fingers before placing it on top of Benrey's pants behind them. Gingerly, he scooted himself back up, so he was slotted between Benrey's knees again. 

"You ready?" 

"Huh? Yeah. Been ready for the past fucking ever bro." 

Delicately, Gordon worked his fingers into Benrey, stretching them at an idle pace and allowing himself to soak in their frustrated expressions as he brushed just past their sweet-spot, making sure to retreat much too quickly for them to get any real satisfaction. Benrey let out a light gasp as he scissored his fingers a few times, watching as they bit their bottom lip a little harshly. 

Their sounds escalated to more needy tones as Gordon kept going, " _Please_ , s' not enough bro. Need- need more." 

Feeling merciful and a little more than worked up, Gordon showed a bit of mercy as he retracted his slick fingers. 

Lining his dick up with Benrey's ass, Gordon patted the outside of their thigh as he slowly sunk into them. It took a few moments of careful progress before Gordon's hips were flush with Benrey's own, but fuck was it worth it. Benrey's walls squeezed tightly around his dick as they waited for their body to adjust, eyes squeezed shut and letting out sharp breaths through their nose. Gordon was hardly in a much better state though, his hands having roaming to Benrey's hips with an unyielding grip as he tried not to immediately pull back out and push in again to get some friction going. 

"You alright?" Gordon rasped, wetting his lips as he centered his hazy vision back onto Benrey's face. 

Squinting up at him, Benrey drew in a wobbly breath before nodding, "Totally poggers bro." 

Drooping over with a wheeze, Gordon's grip slackened on Benreys waist as he let out a burst of abrupt laughter, hardly registering his partner's offended sound, "That- that's not- Benrey, that's not how you use poggers. You say that when you do something cool in a game." 

"It would be _poggers_ ," Benrey reiterated, hooking his legs around Gordon's back to push himself deeper onto his cock, "If you could get to pounding your friend Benny-boy. Stuff me full of that gamer meat-" 

Benrey's voice cut off as Gordon abruptly jerked back and slammed a particularly rough thrust into them. It felt kind of rude on his part to cut them off, but he would have gone soft in them if Benrey continued with whatever stupid innuendo they spat out. But on the other hand, he was more than a little impatient and really _did_ want to fuck them. Benrey had dragged him out to the middle of some secluded area, _probably_ just for this, so he was going to make the best of it. 

Still, Gordon kept his next few movements a bit more controlled as an apology. 

Even he had his limits though, chasing Benrey down had exhausted a lot of his energy and had gotten him a lot hornier than he would have expected, so it wasn't long till he was bucking his hips rhythmically into Benrey, trying to keep his pants quiet as a precaution. Benrey seemed to have no such qualms though, letting out needy whines and moans as his dick slid over their insides. Their voice occasionally delving into a mewl as he grazed over their prostate, eyelids fluttering shut at the sensation. 

Gordon could hardly quell the tightness in his groin at just the sight of them, Benrey felt so _good_ , and it was doubly as nice to know that they were enjoying it just as much. He wished he could see more of them, run his hands over their soft chest as he thrusted, but it was cold enough as it was outside, and he didn't need either of them getting even sicker. So instead, he rucked the bottom of their hoodie up so he could palm at their padded belly, running his thumb over their happy trail with a grin. He dragged his hand over the coarse hair of Benrey's stomach as they let out another moan in response to the touch. 

"Fu- fuck yeah bro. Keep doin' that. Feels nice." 

His tail wagged at the praise, "Course'," he rumbled, picking his pace up a notch to press his dick deeper inside them. Ad if Benrey's sudden gasps were anything to tell by, he was definitely doing _something_ right. 

Gordon felt his humping growing faster and more erratic as he pulled Benrey into a kiss, leaning over their chest to close the distance between them. He lapped into their mouth with a groan, a sweet taste coating his tongue that had him slamming another punishing thrust into Benrey. As they whimpered into his mouth, Gordon pulled back to lap at the underside of Benrey's jaw, relishing in the heat intermingling between their two bodies. And if not for the insistent pine-needle digging into the side of his knee, he almost could have forgotten where they were. Because that was _Benrey_ lying in a moaning mess beneath him. _His_ Benrey. He'd- Gordon had never cared about anyone like he had for him. He would have never let anyone else take them out to the middle of the woods to hunt them down. This was _theirs_. 

Benrey was his, and he was Benrey's. 

Diving back in for a final kiss as Gordon felt his dick thickening slightly, he snapped his hips into Benrey as hard as he could till he heard that slick pop as his knot slid inside them. He jerked his hips in weak cadence as his cum splashed over their insides, smiling against Benrey's lips as he felt their walls tightening around him and the outline of their wet dick pressing against his stomach as they came as well. 

Once the pulsing waves of pleasure died down enough for Gordon to even be able to _think_ about thinking again, he flopped down over his partner, his chin resting over Benrey's shoulder as his eyelids drooped shut. 

"Was fuckin' good bro," Benrey slurred, reaching one hand up to scratch at the back of Gordon's head. 

Gordon nodded dazedly, smiling fondly against their neck as he basked in their smell. Two intertwining scents threading together and drowning out almost everything else around them. Nothing quite mattered as their arms tangled around each other, and the pleasant warmth of both of their bodies filled the area. 

At least- nothing quite mattered until Gordon realized he was knotted into him in the middle of the goddamn woods, meaning they weren't going to be getting up to head home anytime soon, and it was _cold_ outside. 

Lifting his head from where he'd draped it over Benrey, Gordon patted his partner's shoulder, making him blink back to reality with a soft chirr and a, "Huh? What's up?" 

"Dude, we're butt-ass naked out here, and we- we're going to be stuck for a while. I can't sleep like this." 

Benrey smirked as he tilted his head to one side, "Can't even sleep on the ground, looser? Don't wanna feel the dirt between your toes? Let a bug crawl over your leg?" 

Shivering against that phantom sensation, Gordon scowled, flicking Benrey in the ear, "Fuck you man. It's cold; we're still by a walking path, and I'm pretty sure you ruined both of our sweatshirts, so they need to be washed." 

Letting out a droning sigh of pink sweet voice. Benrey rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion, " _Fine_. No bugs for Dogman," shifting up onto one elbow, Benrey's brows furrowed together as Gordon leaned back to give them a bit of space, "Okay, this is gonna' be weird so... Hold on I guess." 

For an awkward second, nothing happened. 

And then the ground fell from beneath them both. 

Letting out an undignified yelp, Gordon knocked his forehead back against Benrey's shoulder, his tail curling as close as it could get to between his legs as he scrunched his eyes shut. It was so _bright_ , and even though he was _sure_ his eyes were closed, he could still _see_ everything, and it stretched on for infinity and- 

They bounced back onto Gordon's bed. 

Scrambling backward, Gordon distantly noted that his knot had dissipated enough to do so, but the thing on the forefront of his mind- "How the _fuck_ did you do that?" 

Benrey reached his hands out to grab onto Gordon's own, their gingers interlocking with his, "Bro, s' just teleportation. It's fine. Nothing happened. Just jumped back here." 

His gaze flicked down to their hands, clasped lightly around his own. Nothing bad happened. It- it was just more weird Benrey bullshit. Like the invisibility thing. It was fine. _He_ was fine. Benrey wouldn't let anything happen to him. 

Letting out a breath, Gordon squeezed Benrey's hands back, "Alright. Just... Warn me next time, okay?" 

"I did, but uh, will do." 

Gordon tossed them an exasperated glare, his eyes dropping down to their sweatshirt for a moment, finding it magically unstained. And looking down to his own- yep. Same thing. Just more bullshit. 

Not up for dealing with much else, Gordon clambered under the covers of his bed, lifting one side so Benrey could roll on in as well. Tucking the blankets around them to trap in whatever heat he could manage, Gordon pulled them close against his chest. Threading his hands through Benrey's hair, he melted slightly as their arms snaked around him as well. 

It was only when Gordon felt Benrey's cold shin brush against his knee and he opened his mouth to grumble something about pushing them off the bed did he realize something. 

" _Shit_. We left our pants out there."

**Author's Note:**

> Again! Sorry if there's mistakes, I'm probably never going to have any work like this un-beta'd but I did use grammarly so hopefully that helped a bit.
> 
> Don't ask who i am because id like to stay anonymous, ty!


End file.
